


Beneath the Red Bridge

by SixthNight



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: A Moment Between Enemies, Attraction, F/F, Fic Exchange, Ficlet, Flashes in Canon, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixthNight/pseuds/SixthNight
Summary: A quiet moment between enemies leaves Tifa longing for connection.
Relationships: Elena/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17
Collections: Tifa's Harem Valentine's Day Fic Exchange





	Beneath the Red Bridge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melonpaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonpaan/gifts).



> The prompt _seventh hell_ just would not get out of my mind and this vision of a moment between enemies is the result.
> 
> Quick shout out to [Hey_Pretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Pretty) and [Motchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motchi/pseuds/Motchi) for giving this a once-over.
> 
> Happy Valentine’s Day ♥️

The chill of dusk brushes against Tifa like a ghost, sending a shiver through her as she wanders the riverbanks of Wutai. The last of the cherry blossoms are in bloom, she catches one as it falls. When she tilts her palm, it drifts away.

Yuffie is safe. It should be a relief. She shouldn’t be scuffing along with her head down. But she can’t convince herself to look up.

Living one crisis to the next wears on her, makes her long for simple comforts like brewing coffee or sleeping in her own bed. She’s so caught up in longing for a place that no longer exists, she doesn’t notice her adversary lurking beneath the red bridge.

“You,” Elena says from the shadows. “Separated from the group, are we? I _should_ report this. Maybe Reno will reconsider that ridiculous truce if we have you for leverage.”

Resignation fills Tifa’s voice. “Why don’t you then?”

Elena seems surprised, but pivots expertly. “The way I see it, that’s like kicking an injured chocobo.”

Tifa isn’t sure what to say. Elena stalks from obscurity, measured steps carrying her to the riverbank. She stands so close Tifa notices a freckle high on her cheekbone, inhales the scent of amber and smoke.

A wicked smirk curves Elena’s lips. “I heard they turned your little Seventh Heaven into hell. I’d say we’ve done enough.”

The declaration cuts through her chest like a knife. Her lips tremble with simmering anger. “I thought you weren’t one for kicking injured chocobos?”

She holds Elena’s gaze despite warring within to attack or flee, notices the blaze burning in her eyes. It’s intoxicating up close like this. If they weren’t enemies—

“True,” Elena admits, “cruel thing to say.” She pauses, rolls her eyes and grins. “Truce?”

“Everyone else agreed to one. And while I could definitely take you at hand-to-hand, I’m just...tired today.”

“I don’t know about that.” Elena looks amused by the challenge. There’s a spark in her eyes but fizzles out just as quickly. “Maybe we’ll find out another day. Hanging upside down from Da-Chao really took it out of me.”

Tifa snorts, finally noticing deep shadows beneath Elena’s eyes. She tips her head toward the river. “I came down here to watch fish swim. It’s cathartic. You can...join me if you want.”

“Maybe.”

Tifa doesn’t wait for her to make up her mind. She sinks onto the soft grass by the shore. Silent minutes pass before she feels warmth at her side as Elena settles in next to her. She lounges back, eyes drifting to the blonde in her periphery.

If they weren’t enemies, she might reach for the hand just inches from hers. If they were just two people, she might give in to the little voice urging her toward connection.

But they are not.

They stand on opposing sides with a river of bad blood between them. As she watches the clear stream pass by, Tifa wishes, for a moment, that wasn't the case.

**Author's Note:**

> And now my mind is scheming up all sorts of little meetings between these two 😍😭


End file.
